1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to connectors, and more specifically to a configurable input/output connector in a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera for capturing images and/or videos can be connected to various peripheral devices, such as camera accessories. The camera and the peripheral devices traditionally may be designed to communicate using different protocols and over various input/output connector ports on the camera. However, each port on the camera may undesirably constrain the physical form factor of the camera as well as constrain internal electronic characteristics of the camera in order to accommodate the multiple ports and protocols to connect and communicate with the peripheral devices.